Navidad en Fairy Tail
by Parejas de Fairy Tail 3
Summary: Era la primera Navidad de Lucy en Fairy Tail, al llegar a sus casa Natsu la recibe con un regalo muy especial, Los sentimientos de lucy hacia Natsu salen a flote, y terminan estando juntos Advertencia: Lemon


"Navidad en Fairy Tail"

(La Mejor Noche Buena)

Era un día especial en el gremio, todos estaban muy ocupados por la llegada de noche buena y por su puesto navidad…. Desde los preparativos para la decoración del gremio hasta las personas preparando los regalos y el espectáculo que se daría para recibir esta evento. La ciudad de magnolia estaba totalmente decorada esta fecha está llena de felicidad y por qué no también de "AMOR"

Lucy:

*El despertador estaba soñando era un día especial así que me levante inmediatamente de la cama, me di una ducha y me arregle según la ocasión estaba muy emocionada era la primer navidad que no estaba con mi padre y mi madre pero no tenía por qué estar triste ya que estoy acompañada de todos en el gremio. Metí todos los regalos en una bolsa y me dirigí al gremio…

-Sugoi, el gremio estaba muy bien decorado.

-Hi Mira, exprese de forma alegre

-Ohh Lucy que bien que llegas podrías ayudar a terminar de decorar el árbol

-Okey… está bien, dije con una sonrisa.

Los preparativos estaban terminados, Solo faltaba el show yo no sabía de que se trataba no tenía ni idea.-. , de pronto sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo de forma brusca hacia detrás del telón

-Kyaa, solté por la sorpresa -¿Cana? ¿Que pasa?

-Lucy estas lista... Dijo con una sonrisa extraña

–De que hablas, *me lanzo un traje de santa*

-Solo ponte esto (lol)

El traje era un tanto lindo pero se pegaba demasiado a mi piel resaltando mis curvas y la falda era muy corta, Cuando salí del vestidor Todas las chicas estaban vestidas de santa, con excepción de Wendy y Levy ellas estaban vestidas de reno atadas a un trineo, se veían muy lindas *sonrojo*, además el traje de Juvia, Lisanna, y Bisca era color azul creo que a ellas no les va tanto el rojo … Todas se veían muy lindas , Pero mi pregunta seguía que cojones se supone que hago vestida así !

Erza me dijo que Mira cantaría mientas nosotros bailábamos y así fue…

El show termino fue bastante vergonzoso sobre todo por los pervertidos que no se hicieron esperar -.- Después de que termino todos estaban dando los regalos que habían traído yo traje chocolates para todos el de Natsu era el más grande… ahora que lo pienso no eh visto a Natsu, me pregunto dónde estará.

-Eso fue vergonzoso, dijo Levy algo sonrojada.

-Te veías muy tierna me pregunto si Gajeel te vio, Le dije en torno de burla

-Te vez bastante bien, me pregunto si Natsu te vio

*Sonrojo* -Y si lo hizo qué más da *puchero*

-Está bien, dijo con una sonrisa.

Mira estaba sirviendo de beber, Elfman y Cana peleaban por ver quién bebía mas aunque era obvio quien ganaría, Lisanna apoyaba a "Elfi-nichan", Happy estaba con Charle y con Wendy, Gray estaba sentado con Juvia en la mesa donde Cana y Elfman bebían, Gajeel estaba sentado en la barra con Levy y lily, Y yo no encontraba a Natsu por ningún lado.

Era muy tarde y todos se estaban yendo a sus casas así que me dirigí a la mía Gray acompaño a Juvia a su casa también, fue bastante divertido pero algo me faltaba para sentirme realmente feliz.

Llegando a mi casa me puse la pijama, escuche ruidos afuera del departamento pero no le tome importancia hasta que se empecé a escuchar Lucy, Lucy!, abrí la ventana y mire así abajo era Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas "inocente".

-Natsu? Que estás haciendo…

-Ohh Lucy Feliz Navidad! Te traje un regalo, Dijo gritando muy fuerte y sin dejar de sonreír

-Kora Natsu despertaras a los vecinos, Dije molesta y gritando más fuerte que el

-Entonces déjame pasar

-Está bien abriré la puerta, *apenas en lo que me di la vuelta para a abrir, Natsu ya avía entrado por la ventana* -Kora Te eh dicho cientos de veces que no entres por la ventana

-Perdón, Dijo sonriendo

Se sentó en el piso a un lado de la cama, me senté a su lado y le pregunte:

-Que haces a estas horas

-Es tu primera navidad en Fairy Tail así que pensé que tenía que ser especial, *me dio una bolsa roja, y antes de abrirla Natsu me tomo de la mano me dirigió hacia él y tomo posesión de mis labios robo un beso, Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera correspondí el beso*

-Natsu…. Esto, no podía ni hablar de la emoción mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte ¿Por qué me sentí así por Natsu? ¿Por qué Natsu me había regalado esto? ¿Qué era yo para él? ¿El que era para mí? ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando todo esto?

-Lucy… Yo no sé qué me pasa, Nastu estaba algo confundido y sonrojado.

-Natsu de que hablas, respondí intentando evadir el tema… algo de mi realmente quería estar con el pero al mismo tiempo no podía.

-Lucy… tú… creo que me gustas, Mi corazón dio un salto pero intente entrar en razón.

-Seguramente estas confundido, le respondí nerviosa agitando las manos e intentando que ya no digiera nada, -A que te refieres ...

-Me gusta tu olor, Me gusta tu cabello, Me gusta cómo te preocupas por los demás, Eres femenina pero a la vez algo ruidosa, Cuando te sonrojas eres realmente tierna, *se sonroja*, Me Gustas TU.

-N…atsu, *Comenzó a acercarse a mi me tomo de la cintura para que el espacio entre nosotros se hiciera más pequeño, en el fondo yo no oponía resistencia y me pregunto por qué en el fondo estaba realmente confundida sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natsu así que lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar, la cercanía del uno al otro cada vez era menos, comenzaba a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, nuestros alientos se comenzaron a volver uno hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos convirtiéndose un en un beso algo torpe pero lleno de sentimientos, no fue hasta que sentí el calor de los labios de Natsu que me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, sentía que quería mas así que metí mi lengua dentro de la boca de Natsu , comencé a explorar y jugar dentro de ella, realmente se sentía bien pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y no hubo más opción que separarnos y tomar aire …

-Natsu… yo realmente *Tenia un nudo en la garganta por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no podía quedarme callada*… Yo Te Amo *De donde avía sacado el valor para decirlo no lo sé pero me sentía realmente feliz de haberlo hecho*

-Lucy…yo *No dijo nada y me beso de nuevo, no separamos me abrazo su cuerpo era tan cálido realmente me sentí protegida y segura si estaba con el*

-Lucy no soy bueno con las palabras pero… *Beso mi mejilla*… Yo también Te Amo

*Se acerco a mí y me volvió a besar, comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda levantando un poco la blusa, comenzó a besar lamber y morder mi cuello, realmente se sentía bien no podía dejar de gemir*

N-Natsu… *sentí sus cálidas manos levantar mi blusa y lo único que hice fue hacer que mis brazos no estorbaran, Natsu me había despojado de mi blusa dejándome solo con el sujetador, me observo por unos momentos para luego solo decir:

–Realmente son enormes, *Mi cara se puso completamente roja, así mire hacia otro lado intentando ocultar mi cara, -N…atsu hoy quiero ser tuya lo dije totalmente apenada y me era difícil hablar pero era la realidad desde que nos conocimos avía pertenecido a Natsu, *Tome la mano de Natsu levantándonos del piso y dirigiéndonos hacia la cama*

-Lucy siempre has sido mía, *dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a mis labios, los besos de Natsu eran cada vez más profundos, me cargo sin cortar el beso y me recostó sobre la cama quedando encima de mí, Entrelazo mis dedos de mi mano izquierda con la de él y comenzó a lamber de nuevo mi cuello mordiendo mi clavículas, El placer era inexplicable, con su mano libre paso su mano desde el vientre hasta llegar a mi pecho, comenzó a tocarlo y apretarlo de forma suave por encima del sujetador, no podía evitar gemir, levanto el sujetador hacia arriba y comenzó a lamber uno de mis botones succionaba la punta y la lambia mientas lo apretaba, solté la mano de Natsu para quitarle su chaleco, el abdomen de Natsu era tan marcado, después retire su bufanda y comencé a lamber el cuello de Natsu*

-L…ucy, por alguna razón deseaba escuchar gemir a Natsu así que succioné con fuerza dejando una marca en su cuello, Natsu con su mano derecha comenzó a bajar hacia mi intimidad, me quito la falda con delicadeza y bajo su boca asta haya abajo, empezó a lamber por encima de la ropa, jugando con el clítoris, estaba realmente mojada*

-ohm N…atsu, *Me quito la ultima prenda que quedaba dejándome completamente desnuda, me miro y me sonroje, rozo sus manos en mis piernas y con una de sus manos empezó a tocar mi intimidad asta introducir un dedo* -Ohh hm ~~ *Era demasiado excitante, empezó a mover el dedo dentro de mi metió un segundo dedo, baje mis manos hasta el miembro de Natsu, lo tocaba por encima del el pantalón, estaba tan duro, retire el el pantalón dejando a Natsu igual que yo, Ambos estábamos completamente desnudo*

-Natsu, quiero volverme UNO contigo, *quería que Natsu entrara en mi, quería sentirlo parte de mi cuerpo y que ambos fuéramos uno solo*

*paso la punta por alrededor de los labios de mi intimidad para después meterla lentamente, llego a la barrera que demostraba mi virginidad y la rompió*

*Unas lagrimas salieron si permiso de mis ojos, lo que preocupo a Natsu*

-Lucy no te quiero lastimar, *Me abrazo y su miembro entro mas dentro de mí, seque las lagrimas de mis ojos y bese a Natsu, comenzó a moverse lentamente y lo que era un movimiento torturador comenzó a volverse placentero*

-Lucy, eres realmente estrecha, comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, el movimiento hacia que mis pechos rebotaran, enrolle mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu, el placer era tanto qué enteraba mis uñas en la espalda de Natsu, ambos comenzábamos a llegar al éxtasis*

-Nat...su, voy a venirme

-Yo también, *Tomo mis manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo sentía como el liquido de Natsu estaba dentro de mí y se corría hacia mis piernas*

*Natsu salió de mi y se recostó a un lado recorriendo con sus brazos mi espalda y pegándome a su pecho, ambos estábamos muy cansados así que nos quedamos dormimos,*

-Al despertar Natsu seguía aquí conmigo, intente levantarme pero me tomo del brazo y me tumbo encima de el, me dio un beso y dijo…

- Feliz Navidad Lucy, me quede mirándolo un poco, me recosté encima de su pecho cerré mis ojos y le respondí:

-Feliz Navidad Natsu…


End file.
